Not My World
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Lelania is the apprentice of Obi Wan Kenobi.  She is sent to Earth and then to Hogwarts.  there thinks get interesting.  Remake of the original Not My World.
1. Bad Day

Chapter 2

After my run I returned to the Temple I was greeted by Master Tyrell. "Padawan Lelaina." He called me over. "Yes Master Tyrell?"

"The Jedi counsel requires your presents."

"Thank you." I quickly left to get to the counsel room. I knocked on the large doors leading in. I slipped inside and bowed. "Padawan Lelaina." The counsel acknowledged me. I looked across the room to Obi Wan with Anakin standing behind him both of them looked extremely sad. "There was a new planet discovered past the unknown regions. The planet's name is earth it is highly populated and a great percentage of it are force sensitive. Now this is where you come in Lelaina we need a teenager padawan to go there and attend a school called Hogwarts where we believe there are force sensitive children." Master Windu said. "Master will I be going alone or will someone be accompanying me." I asked. "Alone you will go. Tomorrow you will leave." Yoda said. I bowed my head. Slowly I walked over to Anakin and stood next to him behind our Master, as the meeting continued. I didn't pay much attention I was too busy thinking of saying goodbye. This felt more like a punishment than a mission.

The meeting was adjourned and Obi Wan took Ani and I to the training rooms. "Anakin you and I will be working on your saber skills. Lelaina, while Anakin and I do out thing I want you to work on hand to hand combat." I nodded and went to the corner where there were combat droids. I fought the droids while every once in a while sneaking a peek at Obi Wan and Anakin fighting. "I'm done shut down." I ordered the droids they shut down and I sat and watched Obi Wan and Anakin fight. I smiled this is probably what I would miss most. Anakin saw me and smiled he waved me over to join them. I grabbed my lightsaber and joined in. Obi wan was winning so I joined Anakin's side and together we defeated the great Obi Wan.

We walked back to our apartment smiling. Then suddenly when we reached our apartment the sudden sadness crept over us tonight would be our last night together. We walked in silence to our separate rooms. We all had trouble sleeping that night.


	2. Crash Landing

Chapter 3

I woke up extra early the next morning. While I was up I decided it best if I did not go for my run. Instead I cooked the boys breakfast. Anakin was the first up saying "The smell of gorba melts filled his dreams." He walked over and hugged me. I smiled as Obi Wan walked into the kitchen half asleep. Anakin set our table and we sat down for our last breakfast together. We walked to the lift in silence. I was greeted down by the hanger by the council. And I said my last good-bye's. I walked over to Anakin and tightly hugged him. We were raised together we always said we'd do everything together, guess we were wrong. I boarded by fighter and left.

The ride was relatively smooth, so I set the controls on auto pilot and went to the cabin part of the plane. "Nearing earth." The controls announced. I walked back to the controlled to do manual landing. 'Thank you Anakin for teaching me to fly.' I was entering the atmosphere when there was a beeping. I looked down at the control pad. "Holy Crap!" I shouted. There were apparently missiles coming towards me. Unfortunately when Anakin taught me how to fly he also taught me some dangerous maneuvers. I spun the ship around in circled causing the missiles to collide. Unfortunately I missed one and it collided with my wing. I went out in a wild tail spin and crashed into the ground. I was someone coming towards me when I blacked out.


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3

I woke up on a white bed, in a white room, with a man who had a white beard next to me. I sat up slowly. "Oh good you're up." The man said. "Yes I am. May I ask where am I and who you are?" I asked. The man smiled. "Hogwarts my dear girl. I do believe you were our crash-landing new student. And I am Dumbledore the headmaster of this school" He laughed. "yes I do believe I am." The man smiled. "Well your leg is banged up and Madam Pomfry recommends little activity. Also You have a concusion so you will need to report here every hour to be checked on." I nodded retain all this information quickly. "Is there anywhere quiet I can meditate preferably near water?" I asked as I felt my head throb. "Yes there is a lake out side I'll have Hagrid take you there." He said. I opened my mouth to ask who Hagrid was when he answered raightaway. "Hagrid is our game keeper and is the one to pull you out of you ship." He explained just as a huge man walked in. "Ah Hagrid right on time." I looked at the man and smiled. "Thank you sir for saving me." I said. the man shifted uncomfortably as if unsure of what to do. "Mr. Dumbledore is it okay for me to leave?" I asked. The old man smiled at me and nodded. "Just follow me youngling." Hagrid grunted. I smiled slightly. I haven't been called a youngling in a while. I got up and followed Hagrid out of the room down stairs and outside. I took a deep breath of the air of earth. I coughed and this air was anything but fresh. I heard Hagrid laugh I could tell it was my cough that did it. He walked me over to a lake next to a forest. "When ya hear a bell come inside for lunch." He said gruffly. I sat down crossed my legs to meditate and heal.


	4. poke

Chapter 4

All I can say is I didn't even hear the bell at all. At least not till the second one rang for dinner. Dang force body. I wasn't even the slightest hungry I just wanted to sit here. I got up quickly and rand inside feeling no pain from my injuries which were probably already healed. I got inside and realized that Mr. Dumbledore never told me where we were eating. I froze. I started to retrace my steps to the place where I first woke up. Fortunately I ran into a woman. "Excuse me mame." I said to catch her attention. She turned around and looked surprised. "I'm looking for… where … uh … where ever we eat." I asked. The lady pursed her lips. "Ah you're the transfer student. Just follow me." She said and started to leave. I followed in short pursuit. We then arrived in a large, no, HUGE room with 5 long tables. 4 tables were lined up along the width to the room. The last long table was in the front. Mr. Dumbledore was sitting in the center of the table with a man with a hooked nose and black hair sitting next to him. Mr. Dumbledore beckoned me to sit in the empty seat next to him. I walked over and sat down. I looked at all the adults filling the table. There was tons of strange food in front of me. I looked around again as they filled their plates and ate. I leaned forward to look at the adults eating this strange food. I made the face I made when Anakin tried to feed me womp rat stew. There was a jelly like substance in the plate in front of me I gingerly poked it and watched it jiggle. Mr. Snape looked and placed something that looked like a giju slider that Obi wan would get me from Dex's diner. I smiled and ate it. I tasted nothing like the slider, unfortunately. Luckly it still tasted good. By the time I finished Mr. Dumbledore and just about everyone else was staring at me. "Well now that we are all finished lets get you sorted." Mr. Dumbledore said.


	5. nice try

Chapter 5

I sat awkwardly on a stool. Oh why did the counsel have to send me here? I lady I met in the hall placed a hat on my head. 'Ah you are far from home.' _Yeah you could say that. _'Brilliant mind you would do well in Gryffindor.' _I honestly don't care the sooner you get out of my head the better _"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The lady removed the hat. "Welcome to Gryffindor I am Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor" She said. "Pleasure to meet you Ms McGonagall" I said remembering my manors. "Let me show you around." She said taking my arm.

After my grand tour of Hogwarts Ms. McGonagall led me to a picture a… um … large lady wearing pink. I jumped 3 feet in the air, when the picture asked for a password. "Pick a password." She told me. "Dobrah du jedai." I pronounce clearly. I smiled inwardly. The picture opened to revel a passage to a large room Covered in red and gold. "Go up the stairs and to the left continue to the fourth floor and pick a bed. Breakfast is at 7:00. Goodnight, Lelaina." She said and left. I went upstairs, crawled into a random bed and quickly fell asleep.

_**THE MEMORY**_

_I was following close behind my master. We were on Tatooine. Because our ship decided that it didn't want to fly, or at least that is what Qui Gon said. He wanted to try to find parts to fix it. He was at first going to go alone, the with just me, then one of the queen's maids demanded to go along with jar jar. So the four of us were walking the streets of Mos Eisley trying to find a scrap metal shop. Which luckily we found. I could tell Qui Gon did not feel comfortable being here especially when he took my hand and kept me close to his side. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Master, is everything okay?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled "Of course young one." He said as we entered the store. Inside the store was a Toydarian and a small human boy. I looked around as Qui Gon talked to Watto the Toydarian. I went to touch a droid when Qui Gon turned to Jar Jar and I. "Don't. Touch. Anything." He ordered. "Yes master." I said quickly. He smiled and shook his head as he followed Watto outside. I went and sat next to the boy as I watched Jar Jar fiddle with another droid. "Are you angel?" I heard the boy ask. I looked over at him and realized he was talking to Padme the Queen's handmaid "What?" she asked. The boy looked at her __"__An angel. I've heard the deep Space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego I think."__Padme lo__oks at him, not knowing what to say. So she said just what I was thinking "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" he smiled at her not dare noticing me. " I listen to all the trader and space pilots who come through here. I am a pilot, you know!. And some day I am going to fly away from this place". That's where I jumped in. "You're a pilot?" I practically shouted. Obi hats flying Man I LOVE this boy. "Yep, all my life." He answered. " How long have you been here?"I asked. "Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Pod races, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." he said " You're...a slave?" Padme asked making me want to hit my head. __The boy looked at Padme defiantly. "I am a person! My name is Anakin." He said  
>Padme quickly recovered. " I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me."Anakin studied her intently. Jar Jar something making a little droid instantly comes to life, it grew legs and arms, and started marching around, knocking over everything. Jar Jar grabbed hold on but couldn't stop it. Anakin and I shouted. "Hit the nose!" Jar Jar hit the nose, and the droid collapsed back into its original state. Anakin and Padme laughed but I just shook my head. Anakin watched Padme as she straightened her hair. I could sense Qui Gon was stressed. I tried to get into his head but was un scusessful, so I tried again and again. Then he bused into the room. "We're leaving, Jar Jar." He said. I went quickly to his side. The leaned down. "Nice try Padawan." He whispered so only I could hear.<em>

**_END DREAM_**

I sat straight up. The sun was just coming up, morning already. I stood and went for my run.


	6. midichlorian

Chapter 6

I ran at a relatively slow pace, for me at least around the castle. "Lelaina, Stop running!" someone yelled behind me. I slowed down and turned around jogging in place. A lady in white was running after me. "You need to stay off that leg." She huffed. "its fine completely healed." I said as she forced me to sit. She continued to check out my leg, head and just about any other part of me to find something wrong. "Wha-What I don't understand?" She stumbled. "There is no ignorance there is peace." I quoted the code and left a baffled nurse. I walked around exploring the grounds. I hummed lullabies Qui Gon would sing to me. I wondered to a lake. And sat down and hummed. I heard his voice sing "Don't be afraid/You'll find the way/Back home/ Back here./La la la/La tee da" I looked around to try to see if he was here. "You're grown" I heard a whisper in the wind. I saw the faint figure of Qui Gon. "Master Qui Gon!" I said. He looked as if he was going to say something but he faded away. "May the force be with you." I whispered. I stood once again and wondered. I found a great stadium made of wood. I walked in and it was grass, sand and 6 large poles. I knew this is where I would train. The open air was what I needed. I took out my light saber and took out the seeker bot. It activate as I tossed it in the air. I covered my eyes and blocked every single shot. I moved around the field with elegance and grace. I could see, or well sense, it when the ray would come. I continued on having the level go higher and higher each time. After about two hours I stopped to rest. I felt eyes on me and turned. There stood Mr. Dumbledore. He stood on the edge of the grass. I withdrew my lightsaber and walked over to him while putting my blade back on my belt. "Who are you really? And Why are you really hear?" he asked. My lips formed a straight line. "Give me one minute." I said I took a few steps away and took out my comlink. "Come in Master Windu." I said in to it. "This is master Windu." I heard. "Master the leader here wants to know the truth, he saw me training." I heard him sigh. "Uh… Yes but be discreet do not give too much information understand."

"Okay but too much would be our government and names of planets and people correct?"

"Yes padawan Lelaina now go do your job."

"Yes Master Windu, May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too." With that we ended. I walked back up to Mr. Dumbledore. "Mr. Dumbledore I am here to inform you that your world is not the only one. There are many more a whole galaxy. I am from a group of people who have excelled powers from blood cells called midichlorian. The group of people I'm from are called Jedi. We use our powers to help others. Right now I am here to see if your powers are from the midichlorian counts, and also to see how your people act." I told him. He stood for a long time then looked at me. "Welcome to earth."


	7. Mr Snape

Chapter 7

I spent the next few days trying to figure out these strange people along with their strange writing. I mean a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z? I have a lot to learn. I would rotate between different teachers having each one teach me the alphabet. I sat with my lips purse I hated studding. Obi wan alwaly said it was my flaw. It's not like it's my fault I can't sit still or read this dumb language. I grumbled as I sat in a desk. Ther was a finly printed virsion and then there was the blank paper that was mine. A teacher came up behind me. "Why aren't you working?" he asked. I turned. He had greasy black hair and a curved nose. "You try learning another way of writing?" I snapped. His face turned a slighter shade of red. "Didn't you learn not to talk to your elders like that?" He hissed.

"Yes but I'm more afraid their punishments than the ones of your people." I said snarky he glared at me. I returned the glare the same way he was. His eyes widened as if I was thhe first to look at him that way. slowly he sat down next to me. "What are you having truble with?" he asked softly. My eyes widened a bit. The last time someone offered me help was before Master Qui-gon's death. "I don't get how they look that way." I said. He took out a feather an a small container with black liquid in it. "Okay first do you know what this is holding the feather. "It's a feather." I gussed. he scoffed "Of course it's a feather. It's a quill You use it to write." He explained. Then he took the container of black liquid. "How about this?"He asked. "No idea." I said. he raised an eyebrow. "This is ink you dip the tip if the quill in the ink then write." he explained. I nodded slowly. He handed me the quill and ink. Then took out another quill and ink. "Watch me okay?" he instructed I nodded and watched as he slowly created an A. he looked up at me "now you try." I took the quill diped it in ink and very slowly tried to do the same. It did not quite look like his. He continued and I copied. After about 15 minutes of coping I finished the alphabet. "Good job!" he praised me. I smiled. "Thats the first time in a long time some one said that to me." I said. "Thank you." I thanked. "I'm professor Snape." He introduced himself. "I'm.." I started. "Lelaina, I know." He smiled. "Well thank you Mr. Snape." there was a long scilance between us. "Do you like to run?" I asked. "Yea running can be fun." He answered. "Do you want to run with me?" I asked. "Sure why not."

"Great meat me by the lake in an hour."I told him and ran out of the room. I ran up to my tower and changed my jedi tunic and robe to pure white. I smiled and pulled my hair back keeping my braid visible as it hung over my sholder. I changed my boots to a heaver set. Well I had to let Mr have some kind of advantage. Obi wan made me wear them when I practiced because the heaver boots so that when I were wearing reagular ones I would move faster and more elagently. I ran down to the lake and sat down. I had 45 minuts left so I meditated.

AN: for my readers. In the star wars universe people used the aruebesh alphabet it was first seen in the return of the Jedi.


	8. Aiagon Ally

Chapter 8

AN: I do not own any of the star wars characters.

I sat quietly in meditation till I felt a tap on my sholder. I jumped unawair that an hour had passed. I turne around and saw Mr Snape towering over me. He was wearing a black jogging suit and more comfortable shoes. I stood and smiled at him, oh I was going to woop his bata. "that's what you're wearing?" he questioned. "Yes I allways run in my tunic and boots. Hey I am even giving you a slight advantage these boots have weights on them. That will keep me from going my full speed." I explained. "Okay well we'll run to hagrid's hutt. Up the hill. Around the castle. Then meet up in the dining hall. Okay?" I asked. Mr Snape smiled. "Ready set.." I said slowly. "GO!" he shouted not a second after set. He took off leaving me behind. '1234 GO' I thought I took off with great spead. I flew to hagrid's hutt seeing Mr. Snape stride up the hill. I stopped by and said a quick hello to Hagrid. Then went flying up the hill. I was closing in on mr snape. I went the long way around him so he would not notice. I was inside rather quickly. I lied down on one of the benches breathing heavly. He bursted in smiling till he saw me. "Chuba. Jee bu champio!" I smiled. He looked at me questionly. Mr dumbledore walked in followed shortly by the other teachers. "Hello Lelaina." he said nicely I smiled at him "Achuta sir." I greated. He smiled. I walked up to the table sat in the seat I sat in last time. "Lelaina." Mr Dumbledore said to get my attention. I turned to face him. "The school will provide for all needs. We have your robes and books all ready for you. One of the professors will escorte you to diagon alley to retreave a wand for you and anything else you may need." I nodded my head. "Thats great sir. When will we go?" I asked. "When ever you want to go." He said. "Now is good. If that's okay." He nodded. "I'll take her." Mr. snape said standing. "Great you can go now." Dumbledore said. I stood and walkedout of the room with Mr snape folloeing close behind me. "follow me please." he said. I followed him up to Mr Dumbledore's office. "Okay we are going to floo there and seeing you don't know this place very well we'll go together." he said leading me to a fire place. He steped inside the fireplace and waited for me to step in too. "siriously?" I asked. He smirked. "Yes." I saighed and steped in. He grabbed some green powder and threw it down. "Diagon alley." He said. We were srounded by green flames. I closed my eyes tight. I heard talking and loud laughter. I opened them again and saw what looked like one of those cantainas that Obi Wan liked going to. "Welcome to the leaky culdrren lelaina." I smiled as I saw chairs foat. I looked around. People were everywhere drinking difrent drinks. "Come on Lelaina." Mr Snape said. I turned twords him. He was waiting patiently for me to follow him. I followed him to a back room where there was a brick wall. He took out a stick and taped a fre bricks. Suddenly the bricks started to shift creating a dorway. There was a small market place filled with children and their parents. He walked forward with me at his heels. "How old are you?" he asked obviously trying to make converstion. "I'm 18 years. I was born sometime in 42 BBY. It was unsure by the masters os they just celebrte when ever I'm not on a mission arount the time I was given to them." I said. He looked at me strangely. "Mission? At your age?" he asked. "I've been on missions since I was 5." I answered. He looked back at me again. "Can you not walk behind me I keep thinking I'm going to lose you." he said. I walked up next to him. "thank you." he said. I smiked. "My old master said that once. We were far far from where we were saposed to be. It was known to be a place for thugs and other terible people. My master and his other apprentice were ahead of me. I was always taught of a youngling to walk one step behind your master. Thats what I was doing. He kept looking back to make sure I was there. Finaly he gave up stoped walking and walked right behind me. It was bright and He was my shade. Later he found out that the only reason I was not complaning was because he was giving me shade. He laughted it off... eventualy." I told. Mr snape smiled He thought it was funny. I looked around discretly. "Whats wrong?" Mr Snape asked. I looked at him. "Sorry I'm tecknicaly on mission I need to stay alert at all times. Plus its a habit never know when there is going to be an atack." I explained. "When was the first time you had an attack?"

"I was 9 years old. With my master and his other appentice. We were in charge of escorting the Queen and her security we ran into a sith. I jumped in when ever one of them fell out. My master died that day. With out his other apprentice I would have been too." I wispered the end. He looked at me with pitty in his eyes. "But He is good to me. He helped raise me after all. He is now my master. His training ticqunices are of the highest quality. He is highly honored and is considered the best. He is like a brother to me, and like a father to his other apprentice." I smiled. We walked into a small shop. "Mr Ollivander." Snape called. A man apeared in frount of us. "Ah, Mr Snape how can I help you?" the man asked. "a wand for miss Lelaina." Mr snape said. The man disipeared and reapeared with many boxes. Inside the boxes were sticks. "just flike the wands to see which one will be yours. One by one I flicked each one till one shot out gold sparks. "great pick, willow, phinex feather, 8 ½ inch. Very good." the man said handing me the stick. I took it and stuck it in my boot getting alarming looks from both men. Mr snape shook his head and ushered me out the door. He then showed me to another store where I got messured for robes, black ones. I swair it was the most awakard thing ever. I kept glairing at the lady putting the robe on me. "Severus she has a worse glair than you do." She tried to joke. I continued to glair at her. "What can possibly be wrong Lelaina?" He huffed. "Black." I stated simply expecting him to understand. "Do you care to explain?" he asked. "Black is the color of evil, lighter colors stand for light and good. After I got my _black_ robes,which I still was not to happy about, Mr. took me to a place called an ice cream store. I don't know what was in the stuff but, man, was it good. We were eating out ice cream sitting outside at a small table and watched people pass by. Most of the kids who looked 12 or older looked at Mr. Snape then me and rushed off. "What's with all the looks you're getting?" I asked him. "I'm not well liked from the stuedents." he stated simply. "I know haw that is, Master Windu is not very much liked by... well everyone. Except Obi-Wan." I said. "Who's Obi Wan?" He asked. "He's my current Master." I stated simply. "Why do you call him master, it makes you sound like a slave or something." Mr. Snape admitted. "Have you heard of masters of their skill?" I asked, he nodded. "Well they are master's at what they do and each master has an apprentice, except Obi wan who has me and Anni."I said. "Who's Anni?" He asked very curious about my life. "He's my best friend. We met when we were 9. He was a very curious boy." I told him. "We should get back." he said. I followed him to the leaky culdren where we used the green powder again to go back to hogwarts.


	9. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
